Snowy Fox
by Sinful Princess
Summary: What started as just a bad dream, turns into a living nightmare. Rated M for later chapters. yaoi/lemons.
1. Just A Bad Dream

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT **_own Bleach in anyway.

Warning: Lemons, yaoi, and abnormal character traits contained in this (some character traits are not normal for some of the characters). x] Oh and first ever story, be kind! ^_^"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Toshiro was sitting in his office when he sensed a familiar, but unwanted spiritual pressure nearby. Standing, he placed his hand on Hyorinmaru, his zanpakuto, ready to fight the unwanted visitor.

"Where the hell are you Ichimaru, I know you're here!" The captain of the 10th division snarled. He wasn't amused with Gin's hiding games.

"Oh my my my, you're temper is no better then last time I came to visit. Tisk tisk." A figure steps out of the shadows, with his usual fox smile plastered on his face. "Oh well, I'll just have to break you of that wont I?" Gin's smile widened at the look on Toshiro's face.

Ichimaru flash steps and appears behind captain Hitsugaya hitting him, with force, at the base of his neck knocking him unconscious. Just as his sight starts to fade Toshiro sees Gin smile and pick him up, loosing consciousness just as Gin transports them to Hueco Mundo.

Toshiro sits up screaming, wide eyed, covered in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. 'A dream... a horrible, sickly nightmare...' Toshiro pulls his knees to his chest shaking violently.

Rangiku looks over at her captain worried, this has never happened before. Seeing her captain so mortified she goes over and lifts him up, and to her surprise, he doesn't try to force her away. Still shaking Toshiro keeps curled up in Rangiku's arms, as she rocks him like a small child, humming a lullaby. Rangiku hold's her captain close to her sighing. 'What caused you to react like that captain? This isn't like you...' She hears a muffled muttering sound and looks down at her captain, who is flailing wildly. Pulling his head back gasping for air Toshiro yells angrily "Gah! What the hell Matsumoto?! Why where you suffocating me with those double Y boobs of yours?!" Toshiro takes a few more gasps of air before squirming out of his vice-captain grip.

"Tch... I'm sorry captain, I just thought you needed some comforting... you seemed... terrified of something..." Rangiku crosses her arms. 'Sheesh, all I did was try to help.'

Toshiro sighs some. "Sorry Matsumoto... I... the dream I had seemed so real..." He sits on the floor looking down.

"Well, what was it about? If you don't mind my asking.." Rangiku looks worriedly down at her captain.

"It had to do with that basterd, Ichimaru." Toshiro says through gritted teeth.

Ranguku continues looking at her captain worriedly. "Oh... that may explain why you where shaking so violently.."

"...I was what?!" Toshiro says angrily but confused.

"Yes, you where shaking like a sakura blossom in gale force winds" Rangiku says sympathetically. "Well, a nights rest should help. I'll see you in the morning captain Hitsugaya" She gets up and walks to the door bowing to Toshiro, who is still on the floor, and exits for the evening.

Toshiro nods as Rangiku departs, the puts his head in his hands shaking his head. 'It was a dream... just a horrible dream..' He gets up to leave also making sure he has Hyorinmaru before he departs for the night.

Walking down the hall Toshiro notices that the corridors are empty. 'Hmmm... it must be later then I thought..' As he exits the Sereitei a soft breeze blows past.

A shadow watches from a distance, keeping his spiritual pressure hidden so that his prey wont sense him. 'Soon Shiro, that nightmare of your will become reality.' His smile widens as he fades to the shadows to think of a way to capture his prize.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, short I know, but (i hope) it will get better! ^u^ Hoped you liked it, please review. Lemons, to come next chapter! x]


	2. Unwanted Lust

Disclaimer: I do _**NOT**_ own Bleach in anyway.

Okay, I know, my last chapter had a bunch of typos, and this one probably will too. Lemon/rape x] haha. still a newb to this, be kind. ^_^"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Toshiro walks home alone down the barren path feeling the wind gently wrap around him. He starts shaking some again remembering how vivid that nightmare was. He shakes off the thought and continues to walk home. A violent shiver jolts down his spine as he reaches his house, feeling as though someone is watching him. Walking into his home, he thinks about his recurring nightmare. 'Hmmm.. to tell the truth... I may not mind it that m-' He catches himself and punches the wall. 'How the hell could I think that?!?!' He slams the door behind him forgetting Momo is staying with him for the time being.

Walking in yawning Momo asks "Sheesh Toshi, why are you so flustered?"

Toshiro looks up a little surprised, he had forgotten Momo was staying with him at this time. "Oh, nothing, just a lot of stress. I'm fine."

"If you say so." Momo sighs. "Just, please keep your health in mind."

"I will Momo, now go back to sleep, and I'll go to bed here soon." Toshiro smiles some at his adopted sister. 'I least I know Momo wont try to prod into my thoughts.'

"Alright Toshiro." She nods stretching then slowly walking back to the room she's staying in. 'I hope Toshi is okay, he's been so rigid lately..' With that she lays down and drifts back off to sleep.

Toshiro watches his sister walk back to her sleeping quarters smiling some. 'Momo, no need to worry about me, I can handle myself.' He starts making his way to his room, taking off shinigami robes laying them over the back of a chair as he walks to the bathroom and turns on the water, letting it run for awhile.

Stepping into the shower he sighs contently as the warm water washes over him. Just then he hears something, so quiet he almost missed it, turning around a hand grabs him by the throat. "A-ah! Y-you bastard! Let me go!" Toshiro gasps for air. "Ah ah ah... I can't do that little Shiro" He chuckles, his sly smile playing across his slender lips. "I just want to play..." His lips brush tenderly against the shell of Toshiro's ear, causing a small whimper to escape the small boy's lips.

"Getting worked up are we?" The taller man with the fox smile says giggling some.

"N-no! Now let me go Ichimaru!" Toshiro screams thrashing against the others grip.

Gin playfully licks the shell of Toshiro's ear causing him to whimper some in pleasure again. "You're enjoying this more then I thought." Gin says teasingly, running his free hand though Toshiro's hair.

Toshiro struggles to get away, but something inside him wont allow him to. "Let me go you bastard!" He can feel himself starting to enjoy this. 'No.. I can't be enjoying this! But.. I am...'

Gin lets go of Toshiro's throat just long enough to remove his own shinigami robes. Toshiro's eyes go wide in fear, but something inside him is lusting for this. 'No! I can't want this! I can't!'

Gin once again turns his attention to Toshiro. "This shall be fun." He leans down and nips and licks Toshiro's earlobe tugging at it with his teeth, making the small boy moan softly.

'Dammit! Why am I enjoying this so much!?' Toshiro screams at himself.

"Oh, little Shiro, your getting so excited." Gin breaths into Toshiro's ear as his hand travels down to Toshiro's hip then downward still ending at Toshiro's inner thigh massaging it.

Toshiro bites into his lower lip to keep from moaning. 'Agh! I hate that I'm loving this so much!'

Gin nibbles at Toshiro's collarbone rubbing his inner thigh teasingly rubbing his fingertips over the young captain's excited member. "My my, you're enjoying this aren't you?" Gin's smile widens.

Toshiro blushes looking away. 'I _am_ enjoying this...'

The warm water continues to wash over them, muffling the soft moans escaping Toshiro's lips.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, so nothing all that good in this chapter, but chapter 3 will have a nice lemon, and maybe it wont so much be a rape. ;] lol. Well hope you liked it, short again I know, but it's getting good right?


	3. Lust Untaking

Disclaimer: I do _**NOT**_ own Bleach in anyway.

Yay! Chapter 3! ^U^ I do make up words. bad lemon. =/

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The warm water drenches their bodies, causing the heat between them to rise even higher. Any sounds they make are muffled by the water running over them, so they know they don't have to worry about waking Momo.

"Ah..! Oh Gin..." Toshiro moans quietly making his seme look up at him, still sucking roughly at the young captain's nipple. "Ah!" Toshiro gasps as Gin bites down sharply on his nipple, flicking it quickly with his tongue then sucking it roughly again before pulling away and looking at his uke. "Hmm?" He purrs running a hand through Toshiro's icy colored hair.

"I...I can't take it anymore...." Toshiro pants.

"You can't take what?" Gin asks teasingly, just wanting to hear him say it.

Toshiro takes a deep breath before replying. "I-I can't take this anymore... my lust for you wont stop growing..."

Gin smiles his evil smirk. "Then beg for me, my little Shiro."

Toshiro bit down sharply on his lip, causing it to bleed some. "Nyah... Gin... please, have your way with me... please, I _need_ you to do this, I can't take it anymore."

Gin chuckles at the begging words playing off the younger ones lips. "Come on Shiro, I know you don't really want this.." He whispers hastily and heavily into Toshiro's left ear, causing the boy to moan slightly.

"Mmmm..." Was all Toshiro could manage until the man over him pulled away from his ear. Through heavily pants, his icy teal eyes glazed over with lust, the small boy continued to beg. 'I might as well see if this works..'  
"Ahh.. master.. please, take me, make me your slave, your toy, please, I can't bare it any longer."

Gin tenses some feeling the small body under him squirm with an unquenched lust, hearing the young boy breath out the word master just to get a taste of what he'd been lusting for, for so long. The thought of Toshiro truely saying those words, master, slave, toy. It made it all that much harder for Gin to continue to tease the mass of hot flesh, and lusting eyes under him.

Gin places three fingers to Toshiro's lips, and as if he was a trained puppy, he took them in his mouth, sucking on them, swirling his tongue around them fast, flicking his tongue in between the fingers, being sure to coat them all equally.

Smiling, Gin removed his fingers from the boy's hot mouth, slowly drizzling his fingers down the boy's chest and softly over his throbbing member, causing the small body under him to arch some as his fingers trace Toshiro's small entrance, and with no warning, forces all three fingers into the boy's small, tight, cavity. In response the boy screams in pain and surprise.

"Ahhh! Oh..! Ahhh!" Toshiro moans becoming more used to the movements within him. His face red, breathing heavily from the steam not only from the shower but from the two's own body heat.

"Are you having fun?" Gin asks teasingly, moving his fingers in and out of Toshiro faster while moving them in a scissoring motion.

Toshiro arches his back in response, wanting Gin to go deeper, or better yet, stop teasing him and just take him. "Ahh.. oh Gin.. ahh.. this feels amazing.. faster, deeper!" Toshiro screams hoping Gin complies.

Chuckling Gin complies to the request, and forces his fingers deeper just brushing Toshiro's sweet spot with his fingertips making louder moans and cries sound from the small male's lips. Toshiro reaches up and pulls Gin down into a passionate kiss, forcing his tongue into Gin's awaiting mouth, causing the older man to moan some into the kiss.

Panting, Toshiro pulls away for air, and starts begging for more.

"Ahh.. I think I'm ready for you master..." Toshiro breathes into Gins ear. Gin smiles, removing his fingers from Toshiro's small hole. He positioned himself above Toshiro smiling. "Tell me when you're ready."


	4. Release

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT **_own Bleach in anyway.

Warning: Lemons, yaoi, and abnormal character traits contained in this (some character traits are not normal for some of the characters). x] Oh and first ever story, be kind! ^_^"

Whoo! Chapter 4! It's lemon time! (Finally!) First ever lemon, so please be kind! I know it's short, please don't kill me! ^__^"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Toshiro bites his lip, clenching his eyes shut and mutters a shaky "I'm ready..." to Gin, who not wasting a second, slowly forces himself into the small, hot, tense, opening in between his legs. Toshi digs his nails into Gins shoulder, as Gin starts thrusting in and out slowly at first, but soon quickens his pace. Toshiro whines some, but his sounds of discomfort are mixed with ones of pleasure. Gin smiles his fox smile as he trusts in and out of Toshiro at a steady but fast pace.

The stream of the hot water mixes with the heat of the moment, causing them both to shutter in pleasure. Toshiro arches against Gin releasing an airy moan. Hearing Toshiro's sounds of pleasure, Gin thrusts harder and deeper into the boy, hitting that sweet spot again, making the boy against the wall screams loosing himself in the pleasure of it. Gin smiles his signature smile, and nips at Toshiro's ear playfully. "So, are you enjoying this Shiro-chan?" Gin giggles into Toshiro's ear, though is half drown out by the water running over them. All the captain of squad 10 can say in reply is an airy moan, and dig his nail deeper into the squad 3 captains pale shoulders.

Toshiro is lost in all the white stars that Gin is making him see. 'A-ah... damned bastard... I'll kill him.... for this...' His thought are interrupted once again when Gin hit his sweet spot again, hard. "Ah!" Toshiro screamed seeing stars. Sending him back into the clouds. His mind wild from the pleasure high. Gin giggled. "And you said you wouldn't enjoy this Shiro-chan..." Gin pants softly into the boy's ear. Biting back a moan, Toshiro glaces at the fox. Water rushing over them, the heat is overwhelming. Toshiro's face flushes as he starts screaming. "Ah! Oh god! G-Gin.. I-I'm gunna.. Ahhhhhh!!!" Releasing himself all over both their chest. Gin moans hearing the boy scream his name. He nibbles down Toshiro's pale chest, licking up some cum as he does so. Toshiro moans louder as Gin pounds him hard against the wall, hitting his prostate repeatedly. Biting into Gin's shoulder, Toshiro claws sharply at the man's back, moaning his name. With the boy clawing his back, Gin is pushed over the edge. Slamming into the boy to the hilt, he filling him to the brim panting, smiling that smile of his as he pulls out and kisses the icy hair captain under him.

"Hehe.. That was fun Shiro-chan... we need to do it again..." Gin nips playfully at Toshiro's ear, whispering to him.

"F-fuck you..." Toshiro pants.

"I just did... but I'll gladly do it again..." Gin giggles into his ear.

Then with that steps out of the shower, and disappears quickly, leaving Toshiro to think about all that just happened.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That was epically crappy, but it was my first lemon, so yeah.. ^__^" Hope you liked it!


End file.
